Can I ever forgive you?
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: Kai is going to meet Ray at the cafe, but when he is there Ray is kissing Tala. Ray try to explain, but Kai don't listen and run away. Can Kai ever forgive Ray? please read it! (one-shot)


A boy called Kai with slate hair and blue marks on his cheek was standing in the rain waiting for the bus. He was thinking of what had happened a few minutes before, when he was on his way to the café where he was going to meet his kitty Ray. He thought the day was going to end good not like this.

_Flashback_

_Kai was walking down the street with a big smile on his face. He was going to meet his kitty Ray, the one he had loved since the day he met him. He could feel the happiness in his whole body, like he wanted to laugh all the time. _

_He turned to left, he could see the café and Ray standing outside, but with another guy, a guy named Tala with red hair. He just stood there watching them, he saw when Tala came closer to his koi, he saw when he started kiss his kitty. Kais body froze, couldn't believe this, another guy was kissing Ray, his kitty. He didn't know if he felt anger or sadness, he just stood there with open mouth watching them. Ray pushed Tala away when he saw Kai._

"_Kai!" He said, but he didn't answer._

_Kai slowly backed away._

"_Kai please! let me explain!" Ray pleaded._

_Kai could feel anger in his body._

"_How could you Ray!" He said furiously._

"_But...Kai! I can explain!"_

"_No! L...leave me alone!" Kai said and turned around and run away._

"_But Kai! I love you! Please let me explain!" Ray said._

_But Kai just ran away, not answering, not even looking back at the raven haired boy._

_End of flashback _

He still couldn't accept what he had seen, his koi kissing Tala! This was just too much!

He was standing there in a few more minutes before the bus finally came. He sat in the back of the bus looking out through the window, watching people. He felt like he wanted to cry, but tried his hardest to hold his tears back. When he finally was home he went up the stairs and into his room and lied down on his bed. He lied there the whole day, he didn't even eat dinner. He finally fell asleep.

Next day he woke up around ten o' clock, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went out from the bathroom and walked down the stairs. He was just going to open the door when he heard his mum say:

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" He replied.

"You have to eat breakfast!"

"Mum I'm not hungry!"

"What's wrong son? You know you can tell me everything" His mum said.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"I know something is wrong Kai!"

"No! everything is fine! I just want to take a walk!"

"Ok, when you're on your way can you buy some bread?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" She said and gave him the money.

Kai opened the door and stepped out. He could feel the warm sun in his face. He slowly began to walk down the street trying to not think so much. He walked there alone looking at the houses. He turned to the right, he could see the supermarket. He walked over to the door, but stopped when he saw Ray in there. He backed away when he saw Ray looking at him. He could see when he said his name even if he didn't hear it. Kai turned around and began to run, he could hear Ray say:

"Kai please give me a chance!"

The slate haired boy ran over the way, but he didn't notice the car. He could hear people screaming, but he didn't understand why. He felt someone push him and he fell to the ground with a thud. He could hear the car hit someone, but he didn't know who. He shocked looked around and saw Ray, the raven haired boy lying on the ground blood all around him.

"Ray!" Kai shouted and went over to him.

The golden eyed boy opened his eyes and looked into Kais crimson eyes.

"Ka..Kai!" He said shaky.

"Ye..yeah! I'm here!" Kai said feeling tears in his eyes.

"K….Kai…I n..n..never wanted..t..to kiss Tala…He..k..k..kissed me!"

"I..I believe you Ray!" Kai said feeling hot tears running down his cheek.

"I..I l…love..y..you Kai!" Ray said more shaky this time.

"I love you too kitty! So please don't die!"

"I..I'm so…sorry Kai!" Ray said and closed his eyes.

"No Ray! Please wake up! Please! You can't die! Please wake up!" Kai said crying.

When the raven haired boy didn't woke up Kai just sat there next to him yelling his name. He couldn't believe that his koi was dead, he just couldn't. Kai stood up and ran away from everything feeling peoples eyes on him, he ran into the forest and to the cliff. He stood there for a minute before he said:

"I'm sorry mum and dad!" and with that he took one last step and fell to the ground yelling before he hit the ground with a thud.

THE END

This was hard to write! I can't believe that I killed both Ray and Kai! Well I hope you liked this so please REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!


End file.
